The present invention relates to a go-cart chassis, and more particularly to a go-cart chassis having a resilient support frame and a front wheel mounting and support arrangement that combine to increase the traction of the front wheels during cornering.
Racing go-carts typically include a one-piece support frame having a rear section and a front section. The front wheels and steering mechanism are mounted to the front section, and the rear wheels, the engine and the transmission are mounted to the rear section. The seat is mounted to the rear section forwardly of the transmission and rear wheels, and is located such that the weight of the driver is distributed evenly to the front wheels and the rear wheels.
In order to meet guidelines established by the recognized governing body of go-cart racing, go-carts do not have a suspension interconnected either between the front portion of the frame and the front wheels, or between the rear portion of the frame and the rear wheels. This reduces the cost of the go-cart, but also significantly limits the speed at which the go-cart can take corners, since the driver must slow the go-cart significantly at corners to maintain sufficient traction to prevent loss of control.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a racing go-cart chassis having a front wheel mounting arrangement which is operable to increase the traction and stability of the front wheels without the use of a suspension system. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a front wheel mounting arrangement which is adapted for use in combination with a flexible frame and which utilizes the flexibility of the frame to increase wheel traction. A still further object of the invention is to provide such a front wheel mounting arrangement incorporating adjustability for varying operating conditions. A still further object of the invention is to provide such a wheel mounting arrangement which is relatively simple in its components and construction, and which does not add appreciably to the overall cost of the go-cart.